


Sleeping In

by Golddragon387



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Fluff, I Let Connie Say Fuck, Invasion of Privacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22340698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golddragon387/pseuds/Golddragon387
Summary: Steven oversleeps, Amethyst goes to wake him up.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Comments: 21
Kudos: 127





	Sleeping In

Back in his edgy teenage years, Steven had kept to a fairly regular sleep schedule. _Healthy_ , perhaps not, but certainly regular. Once that whole mess had been dealt with, his habits had taken a turn towards the erratic, but closer to what Greg (and Dr. Maheswaran) had informed them was a healthy amount of sleep for a human. Combine that regimented schedule with his giddy personality as a child, and you got a morning person for life. Rare was the day that Steven had slept in past ten AM- like he had today.

Amethyst knew to take a rare opportunity when she saw one. 

Adopting her favourite feline form, she crept up the stairs with far less mass than usual- not a floorboard creaked as she padded up to Steven's little loft. A clever application of shapeshifting turned the handle of his bedroom door, and silently she slunk across the floor. She passed his discarded jeans and flip-flops to arrive at the side of his bed. 

Amethyst bent over as she reverted to her humanoid form, keeping her pale lavender locks level with Steven's own dark curls. The satisfaction of a plan proceeding perfectly gave her confident smirk a touch of humour. So peaceful, he seemed; his hair askew from a night of sleep, his chin sporting a fresh crop of stubble. Amethyst almost felt bad that she'd be disturbing his peaceful repose- but not quite. Her teeth parted, and she took a deep breath as she flicked his bedside lamp on.

"WAKE UP, SLEEPYHEAD!" was the ringing gong to which Steven awoke. The light and sound all at once was too much to handle, he tried to cover both his eyes and his ears and failed at both.

"Whazzzgoingon?" he asked, cleverly. A groggy eye peeked out from behind his arms, and the sight of his somewhat-sister starting to laugh released the tension in his shoulders and began to draw out a sigh of disappointment from his tired form. 

The laughter and the sighing were both cut short as a second person stirred in the bed. Coming into the room at floor-level as she had, Amethyst hadn't noticed her. Connie rubbed some sleep from her eyes, one shoulder bared and the other draped with the bedsheet- which fell away as she sat up, revealing the star-emblazoned shirt Steven had been wearing the night before, slightly oversized on his girlfriend. 

"What the fuck, man?" Connie asked, looking at Amethyst through bleary eyes.

Amethyst started to laugh again, tears welling up as she thought through the exact turn of events that must have lead to the present situation. Connie's mind caught up with her, blushing beet red, eyes going wide.

Steven blinked his way to full awareness a few seconds later as Connie tried to hide herself behind his broad torso, with some success- though the damage had been done.

Steven took a swipe at Amethyst's shirt, trying to get a grip on her (and the situation), but she danced out of his grip. "Sorry, Steve-o, didn't realise you-"

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM, AMETHYST!" Steven watches her begin to comply all too eagerly, then reconsiders- "Amethyst don't tell Pearl or Garnet _Please_ -" her grin widens as she charges down the stairs, slamming his door on the way.

He considers giving chase, but sighs and falls back to the mattress. Connie pats his shoulder, smiling. "They were bound to figure it out eventually. Didn't Pearl watch you sleep until you were, like, thirteen?"

He smiles back. "That is why I asked Bismuth for a bedroom door. I forgot Amethyst knew how to pick locks," he apologises. _I'll ask dad to pick me up a deadbolt or something_ , he adds, to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Boy, the gems really haven't ever had a concept of "Steven's privacy" have they? This will probably give them one, with any luck. Inspired by [this](https://www.instagram.com/p/B7jQhlaJlfo/) little animatic by [just_somedoodles](https://www.instagram.com/just_somedoodles/) on instagram.


End file.
